tinyvillageuncutfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherry Blossoms Theme - January 2014
Nothing celebrates the coming spring more than beautiful Cherry Blossoms. To purchase any of the items featured in the Cherry Blossom theme, select the Mallet, then Featured and select this beautiful graphic featuring the Giant Tea Cup. Premium Time-Released Items As the theme progresses, you will have a chance to grab some of these awesome decorations. Tea Shop Store: '''This beautiful store was only released for purchase on Monday, marking a recent trend where the premium time-released items are not showing up during the weekend, as they have in the past. Only one store will be available for purchase in the shop, depending on your level. Each version has a 4 footprint and takes 8 hours or 6 crystals to build. The '''recipe menu for the top level store is shown below. Lucky Cat The Lucky Cat was re-released late Monday evening Jan 13th, 2014. Maneki-Neko: '''Inside the game, the Lucky Cat file is referred to as '''Maneki-neko which is Japanese for "beckoning cat". Today, these ceramic figurines are believed to bring good luck and fortune to the lucky owner. Other nicknames include: welcoming cat, lucky cat, money cat, happy cat and fortune cat. From wikipedia: "It is commonly believed the higher the raised paw, the greater the luck. Consequently, over the years maneki-neko's paw has tended to appear ever higher. Some use the paw height as a crude method of gauging the relative age of a figure. Another common belief is that the higher the paw, the greater the distance good fortune will come from." Maneki-neko are often depicted holding a gold coin called a koban used during the Edo period in Japan. Here are two actual Japanese Lucky cats from the Wikipedia article. Collar, Bib and Bell, from Wikipedia "Maneki-neko usually have some sort of decoration around their neck. This can be a neckerchief or a scarf but the most common attire is a collar, bell and decorative bib. These items are most likely in imitation of what was common attire for cats in wealthy households during the Edo period. Red collars made from a red flower, the hichirimen, were popular and small bells were attached for decoration and to keep track of the cat's whereabouts. The bib, may be similar to that also seen adorning the Buddhist divinity called Jizō Bosatsu." Challenge After a long hard winter, Regina is dreaming of spring flowers (and Rupert, no doubt!). A. Unlocking steps All done? Awesome! Now onto Beauty and Glory! B. Blossoms in Bloom! There are four additional steps for the main challenge. These appear slightly different than before. Here are a few selected screenshots, showing the steps are now slightly different. If you already have the New Tea Shrine, the last step is an awesome bonus! Sadly, the Old Tea Shrine does not work. Here's a screenshot showing those 45 crystals to encourage you! Decorations Tea Shrine Cherry Blossoms: '''In addition to the '''Tea Shrine, three more decorations offer a chance to decorate your village with beautiful Cherry Blossoms to celebrate the coming of Spring. Prehistoric Tea: Pick your own fresh tea leaves from these beautiful prehistoric Tea Plants then brew up some delicious and refreshing tea using this Giant Tea Cup! Perfect for a beautiful day relaxing in the Tea Garden or while mediating in the Tea Shrine. Category:Themes